


LIJBaW Shorts

by BlueUmbreon



Series: LIJBaW [2]
Category: Tiger's Curse Series - Colleen Houck
Genre: Human Kishan, Human Ren, Multi, Tiger's Curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueUmbreon/pseuds/BlueUmbreon
Summary: Just little stories from different points of my fanfiction "Love Isn't Just Black and White"!!
Relationships: Dhiren Rajaram/Reader, Kishan Rajaram/Reader
Series: LIJBaW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	LIJBaW Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> mm.................... yum

“Come on Y/N, we have to be matching!”

Kelsey, dressed up in her Halloween costume already, whined. She was dressed as a classic rogue, with fake leather armor but soft cloth. She also had two foam daggers. She wanted you to dress up as some sort of bandit as well, but you were really set on being a zombie. You always wanted to try to see how real you could make the fake-blood look (Newsflash, you were terrible at make-up, so you really just wanted to see how much of a trainwreck it would be).

“Kelsey, it’s almost time to go. We don’t have time for this. I’m gonna be a zombie. See? I already got the walk down!” You proceeded to raise your arms and slack your wrists before shambling ahead like the undead in movies. Kelsey snickered.

“No, no! Like this--”

Dhiren and Kishan entered the room, already in their costumes. Dhiren chose to be a “love doctor”, with a lab coat covered in hearts, a surgical mask, and a stethoscope in hand. Kishan, on the other hand, was a classic vampire. He already had the sharp canines for the look, so no artificial ones were required. He had a cloak, a staff, a tux, the whole deal. They both were rockin’ their costumes. 

Kishan scoffed. “What are you guys doing?”

“Trying to see who can walk like a zombie better.” You poked Kelsey, giggling. You  _ totally  _ won. Kishan pushed the two of you aside to make room for himself.

“Oh?  _ This  _ is how you do it.” Kishan then performed the most  _ amazing  _ zombie-walk you have ever seen. Afterwards, he laughed heartily. “Why were the two of you doing this anyways?”

Kelsey crossed her arms and pouted. “Y/N wants to be a zombie, but  _ I _ want them to match me.”

Dhiren spoke up. “They… could match me instead? Like… a nurse?”

“Oh,  _ you’d sure like that _ , Ren.” Kishan scoffed, before holding out his hand to you. “Why not let me... bite and infect you? So you may join me in ruling the night.” He winked. You took a second to process  _ what just happened _ when Dhiren took your hand in his.

“I will heal all your ailments with just a kiss. Smooch.” As he said that, he kissed your hand. This was just too much… 

“Yeah, well, vampires are way cooler. Doctors do what, save lives?” Kishan paused, before continuing. “Well, that’s pretty great. But doctors don’t take the blood of their victims.” He stopped again, before sighing. “...I have a point, I just don’t know where it is.”

You giggled at his pain, before making your final decision. “Alright, I know what I’m gonna be now. I’ll be out in a sec!” You made your way into your room to change into your costume.

...And you chose…

Zombie. You aren’t going to be persuaded by two hot guys  _ or  _ your best friend. 

When you exited, disappointment was felt all around you. But then Kishan broke the silence.

“You know, I could still make this work.” He cleared his throat, before putting on his flirtatious demeanor once again. “Why don’t we spend the rest of our afterlife together?”

Dhiren patted Kishan on his head and then turned to you. “Would you mind if I cared for your aching heart until I, too, join you in the underworld?”

Kelsey snickered. “You make me drop dead.”

You sighed, your face flaring up slightly. “...Let’s just go get some candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tigers curse blog is:  
https://tigers-curse.tumblr.com/
> 
> feel free 2 request anything i may not do it tho just letting u know ok


End file.
